


It will last a lifetime (and we will too)

by carlyhope



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a story behind that picture. But he wasn’t going to share it with the world. So he edited the truth a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will last a lifetime (and we will too)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing RPF since I was well, young, way before I knew what it even meant and what shipping was. And it never felt weird. I had a bit of a trouble with this one though. But I really really wanted to finish it cause I liked the idea so I just focused on my writing motto – Ignorance is a bliss – and this is the result.

“So did Lea Michele finally talk you into getting a tattoo?”

 

He was expecting the question. And he was well prepared to answer it.

 

“I never really wanted to get a tattoo. I’m not exactly fond of needles. Or pain. But I was with Lea in a studio because she was thinking about getting another one and there was this one picture and I just felt like that was it. There was such power and freedom in that picture. Lea saw me looking at it and before I knew what was happening it was a week later and I was sitting in the chair and a funky looking dude was sticking needles into my skin.”

 

“Can you show us?” Ellen asked and the crowd has gone wild.

 

He hesitated a bit before lifting his shirt and exposing the black and white eagle spreading its wings under his right shoulder blade.

 

„Very nice.“ she exclaimed and the crowd went wild again.

 

“Did it hurt?”

 

“A lot.” He exaggerated for a laugh. “No, really, at moments it was rather painful but I somehow expected worse.”

 

Then the interview was over and he was sitting in the backseat of a car taking him back home. And he remembered the real beginning of the story.

 

It started while he was back in LA for Christmas.

 

“Did you know that your surname means _eagle_ in German?” was the first question he asked as his boyfriend entered through the door.  

 

“Yes.” Was the somewhat confused response.

 

“You never told me.”

 

“You never asked?” and he is quirking his eyebrow in the way Chris finds completely irresistible and he can't even pretend to be irritated. “Was it an important information?”

 

And now he is full on smiling as Max takes seat next to him on the sofa.

 

“No, just interesting.” He murmurs before kissing him in welcome.

 

So when he saw that picture it wasn’t just the strength and freedom that spoke to him. It was also a form of expressing his feelings in a tangible way. And he hoped they will be as everlasting as the picture inked into his skin.

 

Although if he were to tell the story properly he would probably need to start even farther in the past.

 

He finished filming his newest project out of town and was only too happy to come back to their apartment – that used to be his, looking forward to a hot shower, cold bed and a warm embrace. His boyfriend wasn’t home but he said to himself that two out of three weren’t that bad as warm water cascaded down his aching back.

 

The sun was still up when he crawled into bed but he was jet legged and tired and the curtains did good enough job of keeping the light out. It took him a couple of minutes to find a comfortable position and then he succumbed into well deserved sleep.

 

Hours later he woke up to a dark room and the warm embrace he was so very much looking forward to for the better part of filming. His head was resting on his boyfriend’s chest – his favorite place, his arms draped over it, their legs entwined. One large hand was resting on his hip while the other was caressing his forearm in intricate patterns.

 

He blinked the sleep away and titled his head to look up at Max.

 

“Hi.” He whispered, voice still tick with sleep.

 

“Hey.” came a reply in a low voice before their lips met.

 

And then there was no more talking.

 

It wasn’t until they were under the harsher light of the bathroom that he noticed the bandage on Max's forearm.

 

“Are you hurt?” he asked as he reached for his arm to examine it more closely. “What happened?”

 

“I’m not hurt. It is a …” the larger man's voice trailed off.

 

Did he just blush?

 

“What?” he so did.

 

Instead of replying he ripped the bandage off and revealed a still fresh looking picture of two crossed sai swords. It wasn’t big but as he took closer look he realized it was a pretty detailed work.

 

He looked up and raised an eyebrow in question and the blush deepened. It was only his curiosity that stopped him from jumping the larger man right then and there.

 

“I have been thinking about it for a while now.” He started in low voice. “About getting a tattoo. Something to remind me of you that would represent you. So I have you with me, always.”

 

His breath hitched at those words and no, those weren’t tears in his eyes.

 

“I know it sounds sappy but I missed you when you were away. I mean, I always miss you but I saw your swords while searching for something in the closet and it hit me then. That was the exact thing I was looking for. So I made an appointment and …” he didn’t finish the sentence.

 

“It is not sappy.” Chris whispered as he took a step closer his lips brushing gently over the image before he looped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “It is wonderful.”

 

And then he showed him just how wonderful he though that gesture was.

 

His breath sped up a little as he remembered that night. His heart still skipped a beat sometimes when he glimpsed the picture on his man's forearm. And what a nice forearm it was too.

 

He didn’t know he wanted one for himself until the day he accompanied Lea to the parlor, just like he told Ellen. And maybe it was a rash decision but it felt right at the moment. It still felt right when he came back for his own appointment. And when it was done he felt as though their connection was strengthened somehow.

 

And the look on Max's face when he saw the picture was well worth the pain. He never failed to pepper the inked skin with kisses whenever their clothes came off.

 

He was startled out of his musing when the car stopped in front of the apartment complex. He thanked the driver and hurried up the short walk to the entrance where he greeted the porter and then tapped his feet a little impatiently as he waited for the lift.

 

When he opened the door to their apartment a delicious smell hit his senses. He followed it into the kitchen where he found his boyfriend at the stove stirring whatever was producing that delicious smell while his hips swayed lightly as he sang alongside the song playing softly from the living room.

 

It took him a moment to recognize the song and he couldn’t help the smile spreading on his face as he made out the words of _She's like the Wind_ and Patrick Swayze's smooth voice.

 

Max haven’t noticed his arrival until he slipped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. He startled for a moment before relaxing into his hold.

 

“He sings, he cooks, he does the laundry even if it’s not his turn. Is there anything he can’t do?” he whispered in his best sexy voice. It earned him a chuckle before Max turned his head so their lips could meet briefly.

 

“How was it?” he asked after he turned back to his cooking.

 

Chris planted a lingering kiss on his neck before shrugging of his jacket and taking a seat at the counter.

 

“It was fun. Always is with Ellen.”

 

“She asked?”

 

“Of course she did.” He smiled affectionately.

 

“And what have you told her?”

 

“The truth.” He said in a _duh_ tone of voice.

 

“Really?!”

 

“Well, part of it.” He amended. “Oh, and she also invited us over for dinner.”

 

“Cool.”

 

Max shot him a quick smile before announcing that their dinner was ready.

 

It was his favorite pasta and it set his heart aflutter. But only a little bit.

 

Later when the dishes were done and he changed into something more comfortable as he snuggled to Max's side on the couch as they watched American Idol he continued with his reminiscing.

 

It started for them when they were both cast in Glee but on the rare occasions he told the story himself he always said that it really begun during the hiatus after second season when both he and Max filmed movies on neighboring sets.

 

It was that summer that turned them from co-workers to friends. That summer that allowed them to really get to know each other. To build the foundation on which their relationship now stood.

 

It didn’t reach the _next level_ until after they both left Glee though. It took a lot of phone calls and emails and visits and a gentle nudge or two from their well meaning yet meddling friends for them to consider it. When they finally took the step and it was fireworks they both wondered – even out loud, why it took them so long.

 

At the time Chris was between projects and Max had a guest staring role on a TV show which allowed ample time to settle into the new relationship. It was surprisingly easy and sometimes they both wondered about how good it was.

 

The first real roadblock came when Chris left to shoot his next movie. The distance definitely made the hearts grew fonder but they missed the other like crazy. And in turn drove their friends – who tried to distract them, crazy as well.

 

Since then they created a sort of routine for the long distance thing but it still sucked big time to not be able see and touch the other for over four weeks at a time.

 

Right now Chris finished his second season in a Broadway play wit Lea and Max finished his first season on a show as a regular. Luckily enough for them the show was shooting in Toronto. Needless to say they were on first name basis with a lot of the stuff at the airport. But it meant several weeks of being together pretty much uninterrupted.

 

All things considered his life was good. Wonderful even. And as he sat in his boyfriend`s embrace with his head in the crook of his neck one strong arm holding him close as he occasionally dropped a soft kiss to his hair and he in turn absent-mindedly traced the contours of the tattoo on his forearm, he hoped that just like the ink on their bodies this sense of belonging and contentment will last a life time.


End file.
